


(Not so Dark) Sex Magic

by Kikimay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Falling In Love, First Time, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Porn with Feelings, Unspeakable Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikimay/pseuds/Kikimay
Summary: Casual dark magic demands sex.





	(Not so Dark) Sex Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).

> This is for Digthewriter: I hope you like this little gift, happy Christmas!
> 
> Lots of Thank Yous to April (TheLightFury) for her wonderful job as Beta reader. Happy Christmas to you too! <3

Malfoy felt scorching hot from the inside.

That was the first thing, the very first thing, Harry thought as he penetrated the other wizard.

They had met in an anonymous hotel room; green curtains and clean sheets that still smelled of disinfectant. The hotel was Malfoy’s choice, as was the whole _plan preceding the act_; Malfoy had told him he would have fingered himself beforehand, so there wouldn’t be any embarrassing petting or pointless ministrations.

_(Harry would have loved to do that. He would have loved to ...)_

It was all because of an accident. A particularly asinine one - something that hadn’t happened to him in the ten years of his honored career - opening a dark artifact before checking on its magic. He should have known, _they_ should have known.

And yet.

When the magic came out two perfect victims were ready for the taking: Auror Potter and Unspeakable Malfoy, who were enveloped by it and left breathless. So the bond was forged, and the only way to solve it was to copulate (Malfoy had undertaken extensive research).

He also offered to be the one… _taking_ _it_, since Harry’s sexual experience with men had been limited to messy handjobs and general dry humping. Until that moment.

Malfoy was staring at him, mouth open and eyes glassy.

His Adam’s apple was bobbing up and down while the rest of him was perfectly still, the vicious grip on Harry’s shoulders was the only sign of his nervousness.

“Am I hurting you?” Harry murmured, not quite sure of his own voice.

Draco flushed from cheeks to chest, neck arching back.

“Move,” he commanded.

A first shallow thrust, then another. Harry felt blinded by the heat engulfing his cock, pleasure from the bond and their shared magic, sparking in his veins. He needed another thrust to get a better angle, one that would have Malfoy groan and push back against him.

It felt heavenly, so good…

Harry looked down at his lover, eyes closed in rapture, and wanted to make it last as long as he could, despite their mutual promise to be ‘quick and efficient’.

Malfoy was _so_ beautiful.

“Potter … Pott -_ Harry!”_ he chanted, wrapping his legs around Harry’s back, losing himself in the fucking.

It was the first time he’d called him by his first name.

“Harr- y …”

Unable to resist, Harry held him closer and moved their bodies until they were both sitting, Malfoy on his lap fucking his cock, him pushing as deep as he could.

He wanted to fuck him in every way he knew, make him feel good, make him feel like _his_ Draco. _His own_, his…

“Harry… Harry!”

The friction was unbearable, they were both so close.

“Harry, I… please, I -”

It only took the sensation of Draco spilling on his hand to make Harry come too. He sobbed, buried his face in the crook of his neck, and shook through the powerful orgasm, amplified by magic.

They held each other for a while after that; Harry peppering kisses on Draco’s shoulder until he felt him gingerly patting his back.

“It’s done, I think… we could… can....”

“Yes! Oh yes, yes.”

He pulled carelessly at first, trying to slip out of Draco way too quickly, then stilled to let him move. When Draco pushed himself up, Harry had the chance to peak at the wet pink between his spread legs before it was covered, then he got up and threw the condom in a bin, heart beating faster with emotions he couldn’t recognise.

It was time to talk again, to thank Draco, or maybe apologise, or maybe…

“Harry… Can I call you Harry?”

“Yes,” he answered, turning back to the bed. “You called me that just a moment ago and I… I liked it very much.”

Malfoy - _Draco_ \- tilted his head, eyes unreadable, sheet pressed against his chest.

“I liked it too,” he whispered as if he was admitting something to himself first.

It still felt wrong for some reason, like something was missing and -

“Would you like to go out with me?” Harry asked suddenly. He rubbed the back of his neck, puzzled by his own proposal, but also weirdly euphoric about it. “I’d like to take you to dinner perhaps, you can choose the place and -”

“I’d love that. Thank you.”

They stared at each other, smiles growing on their lips.


End file.
